Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossed Destinies
by CosmoQuasar
Summary: Yuya and Yusei meet in a strange world. They are told of a mysterious new enemy, and they must find a way to work together and defeat him. (T just in case, first fan-fic) (Again, just in case) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Konami or its brand or anyone else that created Yu-Gi-Oh. Pictures are not directly mine either, and are rightfully owned by the people that made/took them.
1. Chapter 1

" _Joining stars will become a new shining star! Become its path light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

The pounding of Yusei Fudo's heart was speeding up by the minute, but he couldn't give up, not yet. The opposing duelist was riding on a strange-looking duel runner. It almost looked like a miniature rocket on its side. It doesn't look quite imposing, though its design allows it to reach great speeds with unmatched maneuverability.

"Heh, you expect _that_ pathetic monster to save you? I overestimated you. Trap card open! Tuner's Scheme! Since you synchro summoned a monster, I can activate this card, to steal your monster!"

Yusei was down to his last few tricks, his life points were at 500, his opponent's 3500. He has only one card left in his hand, and only one set card on the field. He had only one hope left, though it was a risky one.

"In that case, I activate Speed Spell – Mind Control! This allows me to take one of _your_ monsters! And I will be taking Stardust Dragon back!"

 _Now for the finishing move, I hope_ Yusei thought

"Speed – Spell Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards, but I have to discard a card."

 _Time to finish this!_

"I discard Quillbot Hedgehog. I now normal summon Majestic Dragon! Quillbot's effect allows me to special summon it back to the field!"

Carefully observing the opponent, Yusei notices that his opponent looks calm… _Too_ calm _._

"I now activate the effect of level eater, allowing me to reduce Stardust Dragon's level by one, and special summoning itself to the field!"

A small smile flickered across Yusei's face.

" _The brightness of clustering stars will reveal a new miracle! Become the path light shines upon! Synchro summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"_

The usual expressionless face of the opposing turbo duelist changed from blank to a twisted form of happiness.

"Finish him, _Shooting Blaster Sonic!_ "

BEEEEEEP! The LP of Yusei's opponent fell down to 0. Just when Yusei thought he could catch a break, a sphere of pure darkness appeared out of nowhere, and sucked him in.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction; I will probably learn to write longer ones soon, so um, bear with me.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

The thrumming of Yuya's heart was deafening. His opponent was a muscular man with a ripped shirt and jeans.

"Now, I overlay my level 4 Goblindberg with my level 4 Tin Goldfish to create the Overlay Network! _Rise, beast of diamonds, show the world your sparkling radiance! Xyz summon! Rank 4! Appear, Diamond Dire Wolf!"_

 **Diamond Dire Wolf – ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 RANK: 4**

"Battle Phase! Attack him directly! _Crystal Fangs!_ "

This was it. This was the end. Yuya was going to lose. _Unless…._

"I activate Half Shut, this allows me to half a monster's Attack, but it can't be destroyed by battle!" stated Yuya. "So, I target Diamond Dire Wolf!"

2000 - 1000 ATK

"I will still get my attack!" sneered Yuya's opponent.

Yuya LP: 2000 - 1000

"Urgh….."Grunted Yuya.

"Turn over….Now make your final draw." Stated the mysterious man.

 _Well, time to finish this!_

"My turn, DRAW!"

 _Yes, the perfect card!_

"I, using the scale 3 Performapal Trump Witch and the scale 8 XiangSheng Magician set the Pendulum Scale! _Swing, pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum summon! Appear, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Stargazer Magician!" called Yuya. "Now, I activate the effect of Performapal Trump Witch, which allows me to Fusion summon a monster without using Polymerization!" The man looked slightly surprised.

"I now Fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Stargazer Magician! _Wielder of mysterious powers, become the shining light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon that wields ancient magic, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!_ "

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Level: 8**

"So you've managed to Fusion summon, eh? Well, you won't be able to win this turn, and next turn, you _will_ lose!" shouted the man.

"That's what you think! Battle phase! Rune-Eyes, attack his Diamond Dire Wolf, _Magic Spiral Strike!_ "

Mysterious man LP: 4000 - 3000

"Rune-Eyes can attack three times since Stargazer Magician is level 5, attack once more, _Magic Spiral Strike!_ "

Mysterious man LP: 3000 - 0.

The man just simply smiled a malicious grin. He was actually coming right at Yuya! Just when he got close enough to touch, a sphere of pure blackness sucked Yuya in.

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I keep the stat thing? Also, thanks for all your support on the first chapter! By the way, I've finally thought up of a great storyline for this fanfic, which you will (maybe) find out next time. Anyways, see you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei awoke in a pitch dark, empty…Space? He looked around and saw a kid that was just slightly shorter than him, and he was glowing faintly. "Welcome to my domain!" The sudden noise made Yusei jump a bit. "I have invited you two here, to tell of a great evil that is arising," said the voice. "The person you both were fighting were goons of the Mastermind, they're mission was to destroy you quickly, so the Mastermind won't have to deal with you later." Across the abyss, the kid shouted "How can I-" He looked at Yusei and then back "- _we_ trust you?" He finished. The voice boomed back "You just have to believe in me, otherwise the Universe, or maybe even the Multi-verse will suffer and be destroyed!" The kid still looked hesitant. "For now, I will let you get-to-know each other, for you will have to trust each other fully if you want to defeat the Mastermind. Also, I have slightly altered something in your world, Yuya, so that Yusei can get to know you. Now, bye-bye!" Yusei was about to tell him (her?) to wait when he was suddenly blinded by a white light.

 **-X-Destinies-**

Yuya awoke with a start in his bed. He looked around and confirmed that he was still in the Synchro Dimension. "Phew, guess that and the duel was all just a bad dream!" Yuya said cheerfully. "Uhg, where am I?" said a not-so-distant voice. "W-who are you?" asked Yuya. The man was sitting up in another bed beside Yuya. He was wearing a black shirt with a weird red design underneath a blue jacket with two yellow orbs on his shoulders. "My name is Yusei Fudo, also, where am I?" he said. "You are in the Synchro Dimension, in _my_ room. How did you get in here, I thought only one participant was allowed in a room?" Yuya replied. "I-I don't really know how I got in here. I remember there was that pitch dark room with this voice. Now that I think about it, you look like that kid in the room with me!" he answered. "Wait, your saying that the abyss thing was _not_ a dream and actually happened!?" Yuya stammered. "So you _were_ the kid in that place!" he stated. Yuya looked at him in complete shock, when he noticed a paper taped behind him with a name of the participants of the tournament. He walked over and examined it, noting that Yusei was also entered in. Somehow, there was a shortage of rooms and Yusei was placed with him. _Strange, so the guy in the abyss was actually telling the truth..._ "So, what was that tournament you mentioned earlier?" Yusei said. "Oh, that, it's the Synchro Dimensions annual Friendship Tournament, with Turbo Duels and everything!" Yuya answered. At this, Yusei asked a number of questions ranging from Dimensions to personal things. Yuya felt like he could trust him, and told him everything so far.

They chatted for so long, that when they finally stopped, it was around lunch time. Yusei finally noticed Yuya's deck, "May I see your deck?" Yuya gladly replied "Sure! I can show you the Pendulum cards I told you earlier too!" Yusei picked up the deck and immediately noticed a black card, called Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "What are these black cards? I've never seen them" he said, showing Yuya the card. "Oh, those are Xyz monsters, their requirements are listed below, but they normally require a number of monster with the same level, and then you overlay them to summon them. Their effects activate by using a "Overlay Unit", or one of the materials below it." Yuya explained. Yusei kept flipping through until he got to a Pendulum monster, which Yuya explained its mechanics. Afterwards, they ate their lunch and started talking strategy.

Later on, Yuya was called to duel this guy, while Yusei watched from the room. The next duel was announced, and Yusei was to go next. He began collecting his cards and modifying them with some weird new cards that appeared in his Side Deck. Then, he got up and followed a boy to the stadium.

* * *

What do you guys think? I had to get some introductions out of the way to pave way for the actual story. This chapter required some thinking with the Yusei-is-now-in-the-tournament thing. The only thing I could come up with was the "slight" alteration in Yuya's world. Next chapter will be Yusei dueling a guy (gal?) and stuff. Again, the fun stuff will come later, so you guys just have to wait (or, if you're reading this in the future, keep reading on to get the good stuff)! Well, see you guys later in the next chapter (unless, your reading this from the future, in which the book might be finished and you probably won't see me in the next chapter)!


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei carefully sat down onto his Duel Runner. He was happy to see a familiar sight, even if it is just his vehicle. Outside, he heard the loud cheering of the crowd as he started the engines of the Yusei Go. Right when he heard his name being called, he raced out into the bright sunlight, and stopped at the starting line.

"So, you're the person I'm going to crush. They couldn't have sent me a tougher nut to crack? What a pity…" the person Yusei was about to duel said. All Yusei did was smile a bit, and looked forward. "Three! Two! One! Riding Duel, _Acceleration!"_ was all Yusei heard before he raced off. He took the first corner, and thus the first turn. "My turn, draw!" Yusei didn't have many options…

"I'll set a monster, and a facedown, your move!"

The opponent gave Yusei a vicious smile. "That's all? Pathetic. My turn, draw! First I'll summon to the field Deskbot 003! His effect allows me to special summon one of his buddies from my deck. Come join the fight, Deskbot 002! 002's effect allows me to add another Deskbot to my hand! I now activate double summon, which grants me the ability to normal summon another monster this turn. Come on out, Deskbot 001! I'm tuning my level 3 Deskbot 003 with my level 2 002 and level 1 001 (3 + 2 + 1 = 6)! _When evil awakes and threatens the Earth, only one Knight can stop it! Charge forth, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!_ "

 **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth – ATK: 2600 DEF: 800**

Out of the green Synchro Rings appeared a knight holding two lances in blue, red, black, and gold on top of an armored horse.

"Gaia Knight, attack his facedown! _Lance Impenetrable!"_

Yusei's Speed Warrior popped up for a second, and then got annihilated by Gaia Knight's lances.

"With that, I set one card and conclude my turn. Next turn could be your last, Yusei!" he laughed.

 _I've got you right where I want you_ , Yusei thought. "My turn! Since I don't control any monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward! Next, I summon Junk Synchron, which allows me to bring back my Speed Warrior! I tune my level 3 Junk Forward with my level 2 Speed Warrior with my level 3 Junk Synchron (3 + 2 +3 = 8)!" Yusei said. " _Joining fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked Destroyer! Become the patch its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!_ " he chanted.

 **Junk Destroyer – ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500**

At this point, the crowd was basically roaring with exhilaration. "Now, Junk Destroyer's effect allows me to destroy two of your cards! I destroy your Gaia Knight and your facedown!" Both of the opponent's cards blew up into shards of light. "But, you still can't finish me this turn!" shouted the opposing Duelist with glee. Yusei smiled a knowing smile, "That's what _you_ think! I activate the Trap card, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to special summon one monster from my Graveyard! I choose Junk Synchron! Now, I activate the Speed Spell – Forbidden Chalice! This allows me to target a monster and have it gain 400 extra ATK power, but its effects are negated until the End Phase. I target Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer suddenly has a red aura around it, and it grows slightly bigger. "Now, finish him off, Junk Destroyer, _Destroyer's Wrath!"_

Opponent LP: 4000 - 1000

"Attack, Junk Synchron, _Junk Strike!_ "

Opponent LP: 4000 - 0

The results screen flashed up, with a big WIN next to Yusei. They both stopped at the starting line, shook hands like old friends, and parted ways.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yuya, lounging in his room, watched Yusei's duel intently and broke into a laughing fit when they announced that Yusei has won. _He did it! He actually beat that guy in three turns! Amazing_ , he thought. Yusei came in and saw Yuya rolling around laughing and smiled a bit too.

Soon after, they had a celebratory snack, and settled down to watch the next duel.

 _TOO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

Short-ish story, sorry it still took two days. I had to come up with a convincing duel. I'm might have some OC (Original Cards) later, what do you guys think? Anyways, see you guys next time in the next chapter! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

From now on, I might do a chapter every two days, since school is picking up…fast… Hope you guys enjoy this one! P.S. Cards that are underlined are Original Cards. I'm experimenting with them, if you guys don't like them, tell me and I can get rid of them and not do them, or save them for special occasions.

* * *

Yusei, by some miracle, managed to get a Duel Runner maintenance job. Apparently, they were lacking good workers, which allowed Yusei to volunteer. Walking down the magnificent stairway, he reached the bottom and turned towards the garage. Inside, a task-manager gave Yusei's list of repairs, which weren't all that serious. During this time, Yusei had a lot of time to think. Yuya told him his way of dueling, the Entertainment Duel. He said, "Always keep a smile on your face, even in the midst of danger!" At the time, Yusei didn't get what he means, but he figured he'd find out sooner or later when Yuya duels again.

After all his tasks were completed, he turned down the hallway towards his own Duel Runner. There, he cleaned a few parts and the like. He was cleaning his last part of the day, when he heard a beeping coming from the Yusei Go. He walked over to the mini-computer installed on the Duel Runner, and tapped a few buttons…and nothing happened. He was about to do a full scan when some sort of portal was created… _from_ his Duel Runner, and he was sucked in.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yuya returned from his bathroom break, to find Yusei gone. There was a note taped next to the door: _Be back soon, going to garage for some "exercise"._ Yuya only shook his head with a smile. He sat back down at the table, and sorted through his deck. He thought of challenging Yusei to a duel later on when he got back. After a while, his thoughts drifted to Yuzu. _Where ever you are, I'm here for you_ , he thought, hoping that Yuzu could _somehow_ hear him.

After successfully upgrading his deck, Yuya lied back down on his bed. _Maybe just a little nap?_ , then, he was fast asleep.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yusei awoke _on_ his Duel Runner. Around him was a darkness not unlike his experience the day he got to the Synchro Dimension. He rode around a bit, and the feeling was unnerving. He knew he was moving, but it didn't feel like he was moving because of the endless abyss.

He saw a figure riding on a Duel Board not too far away. Yusei's vision suddenly focused, and he could clearly see it was Leo. "Leo! Over here!" he shouted. Leo simply turned around, lifted his Duel Disk arm, and said, "Duel me, Yusei Fudo!" Yusei was confused. The voice didn't exactly _sound_ like Leo's voice, and Leo was saying it with so much force, Yusei was actually surprised. "I don't want to hurt you Leo! Why are you here, what are you doing?" he asked. Leo's usually happy eyes turned cold. "I said, _duel me!_ " he cried. With that, Yusei's duel disk automatically activated, and he was forced into a duel. _Well, guess I'll just have to beat him,_ he thought.

"DUEL!" Both of them said.

"My turn first!" sneered Leo, "I summon to the field, Dark Morphtronic FlashDrivo!"

 **Dark Morphtronic FlashDrivo** – ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Level: 2

Yusei was stunned. _Dark Morphtronic? What is Leo doing?,_ he thought to himself.

"I activate its effect! I can discard a Dark Morphtronic monster and "store" it inside FlashDrivo!"

Leo discarded a Dark Morphtronic, and it seemingly went _inside_ FlashDrivo.

"I set two cards, and end my turn," he finished.

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei said, with a grimace. "I summon to the field Speed Warrior! With its effect, I can double its attack to 1800 this turn! Attack FlashDrivo, _Speed Strike!_ "

"Not so fast!" Leo countered, "I activate my trap! Morphtronic Defense! This allows me to negate a Dark Morphtronic's destruction! Also, since I activated this card, I can also draw one extra card!"

"Well then, I'll set two cards, and end my turn!" Yusei said.

With a wicked-looking grin, Leo drew his card, "I summon Dark Morphtronic Drillion!"

 **Dark Morphtronic Drillion** **– ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 Level: 4**

"I activate its effect! It allows me to add or reduce another Dark Morphtronic's level! I add one level to Dark Morphtronic FlashDrivo!"

Yusei had a billion questions he wanted to ask, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I tune my now level 3 FlashDrivowith my level 4 Dark Morphtronic Dillion (3 + 4 = 7)!"

Yusei could tell he was going to summon his No. 2 Best Card.

" _Docking strength with darkness to destroy everything! Synchro summon! Envoy of darkness and suffering,_ Darkness Power Tool Abyss Dragon!"

 **Darkness Power Tool Abyss Dragon** **– ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500 Level: 7**

Yusei was shocked. _That card never existed! Why would Leo use that card!?_ he asked himself.

With an evil grin Leo continued, "Witness my power, Yusei Fudo! You never treated me like an equal! I am always left out! What does our bonds even mean!? NOTHING! ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING! OUR SO CALLED BONDS ARE MEANINGLESS! I activate the effect of my Dragon! I can add one equip spell from my deck to my hand! I choose Dark Tools X,Y, Z! I equip it to my Dragon! X, y, z increases my monsters attack by 2000! So, my Dragon's attack is now 4300! Attack Yusei's Speed Warrior! _Darkness Outpouring!_ "

"Arghhhhh!" Yusei cried, as he took heavy damage.

Yusei LP: 4000 - 600

"With that, I end my turn. I will prove to you that I am your superior, you will bow down before my feet!" Leo laughed.

"Uhg, it's my turn. Draw!" The cards to victory were in Yusei's hand, " When I don't control any monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward to the field! Next I summon Junk Synchron! With his effect, I can special summon Speed Warrior from my grave! I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior (3 + 2 = 5)! _Interconnecting stars call upon a new force! Become the path light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!_ "

 **Junk Warrior – ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500 Level: 5**

Out came one of Yusei's most famous monster. Leo smirked, "You think _that_ will defeat me!? You're so wrong! I activate my trap! Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more ATK, I can destroy it, and banish it!"

 _A small, setback, but something I can fix,_ Yusei thought. "I activate my trap! Trap Stun! This card "stuns" all traps until the end phase. That means you can't activate any! So, your Bottomless Trap Hole is negated!"

Leo faltered a bit, "Fine, go ahead!"

"And I will! I activate Monster Reborn! This allows me to special summon a monster from the grave! Come on back, Junk Synchron! I now tune my level 5 Junk Warrior with my level 3 Junk Synchron (5 + 3 = 8)! _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path light shines upon! Synchro summon! Soar,_ Stardust Dragon!"

 **Stardust Dragon – ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Level: 8**

"That's not all! I activate Speed Spell – One for One! This allows me to discard a monster from my hand and special summon a level one monster from my deck! I discard level eater, and special summon Mono Synchron!"

Leo's eyes curiously scanned over Yusei's field, "What are you planning, Yusei…"

"I activate Mono's effect! When I use it to Synchro summon a monster, the other monster is treated as a level one monster! I tune my now level one Junk Forward with my level one Mono Synchron (1 + 1 = 2)! _Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro tuner,_ Formula Synchron!" Yusei shouted.

 **Formula Synchron – ATK: 200 DEF: 1500 Level: 2**

"With its effect, I can draw one extra card!" Yusei cried.

Leo, astonished, looked back and forth from the monster to Yusei, He knew what was coming next.

 _Now I understand what "Duels with Smiles" mean. Keep up a smile even in the midst of defeat!_ Yusei thought. With that, Yusei turned on a big smile, "Let's rev it up!" he shouted, with happiness, "I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon with my level 2 Formula Synchron (8 + 2 = 10)! _Dreams crystallize to open a new door to evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro!_ "

With this, the air felt lighter, cooler. Yusei slowly climbs to a higher speed. _Clear Mind!_

A sudden sound and Yusei has disappeared. Suddenly, Yusei appears back where he is with a BOOM! Trailing besides him is his Accel Synchro monster.

" _Be born,_ Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei finishes.

 **Shooting Star Dragon – ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 Level: 10**

"That monster still has lower attack than my Darkness Power Tool Abyss Dragon! You still won't be able to win! That monster is just a bluff!" Leo sneered.

Yusei, with a slight grin, answered, "That's what _you_ think. I activate  Speed Spell – Final Mirage! This allows me to negate all damage I take this turn, and inflict it upon you! I can also target Shooting Star, so it won't be destroyed this turn! Now, I activate Shooting Star's effect, which allows me to attack multiple times, allowing me to draw five cards, search them for tuners, and for each tuner, it gains one extra attack!" Yusei explained.

Leo, slightly miffed said, "But you will need to draw at least four tuners to win! What are the chances of that!?"

Yusei only smiled. _First draw…Quickdraw Synchron! A tuner! Second draw…Turbo Synchron! Another tuner! Third draw…Speed Spell – Angel Baton…_ At this, Yusei's smile wavered a bit. _Fourth draw… Nitro Synchron! The third tuner! Now I just need one more…_ Yusei's hand rested on the final card he would draw. " _Destiny Draw!_ " he shouted. _Fifth card… Jet Synchron! The final tuner!_

"Now, Shooting Star Dragon, finish this! _Shooting Mirage_!" Yusei declared.

Four Shooting Star Dragons of different colors crashed into Leo's Abyss Dragon.

Leo LP: 4000 - 0

"Ahhhh!" Leo cried, as he fell.

Yusei stopped his Duel Runner, trying to scoop Leo up, when Leo's body disappeared, replaced with two cards. Yusei picked the two cards up. _Power Tool Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon_ , he pondered.

"You have succeeded, Yusei Fudo. I called you here so you could take on Leo, and collect all the Signer Dragon cards scattered around here. As you may have noticed, the side you faced was Leo's evil side, his _dark_ side, so to speak. You will be called here to collect all the Signer Dragon cards, as you will need them to win against the evil threat," boomed the voice.

With that, Yusei was transferred back to the Synchro Dimension.

* * *

 _Dark Morphtronic FlashDrivo – ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Level: 2_

 _Once per turn, you can discard a "Morphtronic" monster. When this card is destroyed, you can special summon the card(s) discarded by this effect to your side of the field, but their effects are negated._

 _Dark Morphtronic Drillion – ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 Level: 4_

 _Once per turn, you can target a "Morphtronic" monster you control (except this card) and either increase its level by one, or decrease its level by one._

 _Darkness Power Tool Abyss Dragon – ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500 Level: 7_

 _Once per turn, you can add one equip spell from the deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed or banished, you can destroy a equip spell on your side of the field instead. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points, and add one equip spell from the graveyard to your hand._

 _Speed Spell – Final Mirage_

 _You can activate this card when your life points are lower than your opponents. This turn, negate all damage you take and inflict the damage onto your opponent instead. You can select one" Stardust" or "Shooting" monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys really like it. I would love it if you guys give me feedback, or some future ideas. Anyways, hope you guys like the new format. See you next time! P.S. I wrote an extra long chapter this time, since I had so many ideas floating around and stuff. Maybe I'll keep writing stuff this long in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is inspired by a guest that left a review with a very interesting topic. So, I decided to make it so, well, partially at least!

* * *

Yuya awoke with a start. The TV was on, and it was the beginning of Yugo and Sawatari's duel. Yuya looked around, how long has he slept? Where was Yusei? He should be back by now. _Unless…_ Suddenly, Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was vibrating. Yuya picked up his deck, and sat back down on his bed.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yusei opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his Duel Runner, in the exact same place as he left it. _Was it all a dream?_ Yusei thought. Then, he looked down at the two cards in his hand. Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. _Nope, definitely not a dream,_ he thought.

Yusei quickly got up the stairs and went into his room. There, he found Yuya staring aimlessly at the TV, where there was a duel between an all too arrogant and annoying teen against someone that looked almost _exactly_ like Yuya, except with different clothes and hair style. _Yuya said something about different dimensions and different counterparts. Could this be Yugo?_ Yusei thought. Just then, Yuya started rambling about stuff…right in tune to what Look-Alike-Yuya said! Yusei, slightly creeped out, started shaking Yuya, but it didn't do anything. A small breeze picked up around Yuya, and Yuya's green and red hair started flying in all different places. "Wake up Yuya!" Yusei cried. It was not working.

After several more minutes of this, Yuya finally quieted down. He looked a little woozy, and then saw the arrogant kid on TV. "No! Sawatari! He's going to be sent underground!" Yuya looked like he might cry. Then, he noticed Yusei staring at him with a confused expression, and started telling him about the City's layout, and rules.

"Um, sorry you had to see me like that. I should probably explain. The City is divided into two sections. Tops, and Commons. 99% of the City if Commons, or the poor people on the bottom. Of course, only 1% of the City is Tops, where the rich live in luxury. Anyways, during the Friendship Cup, the losers of this place are sent underground, to work. People say they never see them again. That's why I was worried about Sawatari, since he's a fellow Lancer." Yuya explained.

"That sounds _a lot_ like New Domino City! Commons is like the old Satellite, while Tops is like the main part of New Domino City!" Yusei exclaimed. "In the Friendship Cup, the winner gets to duel Jack. Jack actually _was_ a Common, but he was so good dueling, he won to the Top. Now, he is this place's Duel King." Yuya continued.

Yusei, surprised, answered, "Jack, Jack Atlas?" Yuya, answered with a questioning nod. "Well, I guess counterparts really _do_ exist. That doesn't sound like the Jack I would know. Well, he _was_ like that in the beginning." Yusei finished. Yuya looked surprised. "You know Jack Atlas? Was he a person from you time/world?" Yusei simply nodded.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

"Sir, this 'Yusei Fudo' person has extraordinary powers! No one has power close to his, except our Jack Atlas. What do you think of this?" said the Secretary. The person she was talking to didn't reply. The Secretary was about to try again, when he finally replied, "Keep a close eye on him. He could be the one. He could be the-" he was cut off, when a hologram appeared next to him. "Sir, there is an intruder in Sector 54.9. We need help immediately!" cried the hologram. The man touched a few buttons, and the hologram closed. Right after, a new hologram appeared next to him. "Nathan, I need you to keep a very close eye on this 'Fudo Yusei' we have. I have a surprise for him, later on," the hologram said, with a wicked smile. The man saluted, and the hologram closed.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

There was a knock on the door, and Yuya walked over. "Who is it?" he asked. A quiet voice replied. Yusei only heard bits and pieces of the chat, but eventually, Yuya walked over to his desk and got out a sheet of paper and pencil. He began to write.

"Who's that letter for?" Yusei asked. Yuya glanced back, "It's for…my friend Yuzu." Yusei couldn't resist, "Your girlfriend?" Yuya had a funny expression on his face. "What? No! She's just a friend!" Yusei only had a knowing smile on his face. He remembered him with Akiza. _How is Akiza doing? I haven't seen her since the day we part. How's Crow, Jack, everyone doing?_ Yusei suddenly felt a pang of regret not trying to get back to his time, and contacting his friends. Just then, Yuya finished his letter and passed it to the person behind the door. Yuya sat back on his bed, and contemplated what he just wrote.

"I wonder how Yuzu, Gon, Reira, Chojiro, and Crow are doing," Yuya muttered. Yusei, perking up at _Crow_ once again asked, "Crow? Do you mean Crow _Hogan_ " Yuya, once again, nodded. _So, a_ bunch _of my friends are here. Jack, Crow, who else? Are Leo and Luna going to be here? Akiza?_ Yusei thought to himself.

The sun was going down, and the two talked more about strategy and history. Yusei learned a bit more of the Lancers and the dimensional war. Yuya learned more about Yusei's history, which reminded him of an old legend passed down of the Crimson Dragon, and a battle between a masked man and someone of the Fudo family.

"If a time paradox would happen, then it already would. Guess the person in the abyss did some sort of magic to prevent that from happening?" Yusei said. Yuya, looking confused, didn't answer. Yusei was semi-happy to let the topic slide. Soon, Yuya showed Yusei some footage of old duels. His duel with Jack, and Crow's duel with Gongenzaka. Yusei was surprised at the new Blackwings Crow used, and especially at Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right. _That monster seems stronger than normal Red Dragon Archfiend. Could there be a counterpart to Stardust Dragon? To me?_ Yusei thought. The duels did get Yusei excited, and he suddenly felt the urge to duel again. _Maybe tomorrow, or later, I can head back down to the garage with Yuya and find more of the Signer Dragons. Why are they there any way?_ Yusei contemplated. _Guess I'll find out soon._

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Sorry it took so long, while the chapter is so short. I had a busy weekend and just now found the time to write this. I'm going to use the dub names for 5D's because they were the first version I watched, and I always get mixed up when it comes to Leo and Luna. I might switch to dub names for Arc-V when the dub comes out. Sorry if this causes any confusion! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review, those _do_ help me improve! See you next time, when I write another chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Going to stick with a story-per-week schedule now, or at least something like that. A friend (NuttyBuddy) told me to write more in greater detail, but write one per week. So, I'm going to test it out! This is my first attempt at actually writing monsters, battle animations, and other stuff with detail, so bear with me. In the end, Quality Quantity!

P.S. You'll see later on, but Jack has a totally different deck. Again, experimenting with User-Created-Cards (if that even is a thing), and Jack is the lab rat. So, try not to get too upset over that?

* * *

Yuya followed Yusei when he asked to show him something. They wound their way to the garage, to Yusei's Duel Runner. There, Yusei explained about his adventure earlier on in the day. Yuya tried not to look too shocked about the development. Yusei said he needed help to get through the next duel in there, since the last duel really messed with his emotions.

"Sure, I'll help out in whatever way I can!" Yuya said, cheerfully. Yusei, with a grin of relief, booted up the Duel Runner, and clicked a few buttons. Instantly, Yuya felt liquidly, like his insides turned into water. The feeling disappeared as fast as it started. Yuya looked around, and found him in a wide, empty space, that looked like the Turbo Duel field back in the Synchro Dimension. There seemed to be some sort of glowing people sitting in the seats. Yusei took off on his Duel Runner to look around, and Yuya grabbed the nearest Duel Runner and hurried to catch up.

When they were near the Starting Line, Yusei's Duel Runner started making hacking, coughing, noises. Yusei stopped immediately, and started checking the Yusei Go. "I-I think my Duel Runner is broken, I'll need to check it when we get back," Yusei said with a wince. Just then, they heard the revving up of another Duel Runner. A gray Duel Runner in the shape of a wheel sped past to the Starting Line. Yuya and Yusei both gasped. The rider of the Duel Runner was Jack Atlas, and he was gesturing for Yuya to come to the Starting Line.

"You'll have to win this duel Yuya. I can't duel with my Duel Runner like this, and I can't use these new Duel Runners like you can. Be careful," Yusei cautioned in a stern voice. Yuya nodded, and rode forth to the Starting Line. _Last time I dueled_ him _, I didn't just lose. My dueling style was harassed in front of everyone. I can't lose this time._ Yuya thought to himself.

Suddenly, a ghostly sound swept across the stadium. "THREE!" Was this the beginning of the turbo duel? "TWO!" It sounded like the whole crowd was shouting. "ONE! Riding Duel, _Acceleration!"_ A horn blared in the background, and Yuya was off.

Jack rapidly sped around the first corner, "My turn first! When I don't control any monsters, I can special summon Flag Bearer of the Army!"

 **Flag Bearer of the Army** **– ATK: 900 DEF: 700 LEVEL: 2**

A skinny ghoul in steel armor bearing a flag jumped out. The flag was only decorated with a red "X" sign. "Next, I summon Private of the Army!"

 **Private of the Army** **– ATK: 200 DEF: 200 LEVEL: 1**

A more buff figure appeared. It was still wearing the same armor, and it held a sword in one hand. "When he is summoned, I can special summon two more copies of him from my deck, or hand! I special summon two more from my deck!"

Two more of the soldier was summoned. "When I control an 'Army' monster, I can special summon Corporal of the Army."

 **Corporal of the Army** **– ATK: 1300 DEF: 100 LEVEL: 3**

This time, a nearly an even buffer figure appeared. It held a crossbow and had a short sword clipped to its belt. Jack continued on, "By the way, Corp is a Tuner monster! I tune my level 2 Flag Bearer with my 3 level 1 Privates with my level 3 Corporal (3 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 2 = 8)! _Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch the entire world! Unrivaled, absolute king! Synchro Summon! Absolute power, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend – ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 LEVEL: 8**

With a cruel smile, Jack half-shouted, "Now, I set two cards face down. And with that, my friend, I end my turn. Now, show me the full extent of your power! Either way, I'll finish you _next turn!_ " Yuya gasped. The familiar phrase jolted his memory. _I will finish him in only three turns!_ Yuya remembered Synchro Dimension-Jack saying. _Well, I won't lose to him this time. I'll show him my Entertainment Duel!_ Yuya thought desperately.

"My turn! Draw! Now, I'll show you my Entertainment Duel style! First, I activate Pendulum Call! When I don't control any Pendulums, I can add two of them from my deck to my hand! But, I have to discard a card. Now, I discard a card and add Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician to my hand," Yuya called. Two green-and-orange cards flew out of Yuya's deck into his hand.

" _Ladies and, gentlemen!_ " Yuya addressed to the audience, "Tonight will be a special gathering of beasts! _I, using the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, set the Pendulum Scale! With these two Magicians, I can special summon monsters with a level in between 3 and 8_!" Yuya beamed a smile at the ghostly audience, "As you all can see, I currently have no monsters on my field. Normally, I can only summon one monster, but that is about to change!"

Yuya raised his arms out, " _Swing Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether_!" Yuya looked squarely at Jack, " _Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!_ Welcome the ever fierce Performapal Silver Claw, and the dragon with dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, to the stage!"

A gray-silver wolf wearing a funny costume leaped out of the portal above Yuya, with a wingless dual-colored eye dragon following suit.

 **Performapal Silver Wolf – ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 LEVEL: 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LEVEL: 7**

"And what are those puny monsters going to do to Hot Red Dragon Archfiend?" Jack smirked. Yuya glanced over to Jack, "These monsters will be the end of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! I activate a spell! Odd-Eyes Fusion!" _This is going to be a monster I haven't used before. I hope I can get this right!_ Yuya thought.

"I fuse Silver Wolf with Odd-Eyes! _Wolf of dual card types, become a light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Spin faster,_ Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya chanted. A green and silver-armored monster flew through the open Fusion gate. It had four gold and white wings, the same blue-purple core as Odd-Eyes, and a black beak-like mouth.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon – ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 LEVEL: 7**

"What a waste. You wasted precious resources for a monster with equal ATK to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I should have known you were an amateur," laughed Jack. "Don't underestimate Vortex's strength! I activate his effect! When he is special summoned, I can bounce back a monster you control back to your hand! I'm sending your Hot Red Dragon Archfiend back to your Extra Deck!" Yuya shouted.

"Trap card open! Explosive Evasion! When my dragon is going to be removed from the field by your effect, I can destroy it, and make you take damage equal to its ATK! Also, this card's effect can't be negated if my monster is a Synchro!" Jack countered. Suddenly, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend exploded, and the explosion rocked Yuya's Duel Runner into swerving. Yuya quickly regained control, though he nearly crashed into a wall.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 1000**

"Grr, but can still attack! Vortex, attack Jack directly! _Spire Tornado Strike!_ " Yuya called. Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon unleashed a beam of energy, coated in a tornado, at Jack.

 **Jack LP: 4000 - 1500**

Surprisingly, Jack managed to keep control and avoid crashing into a wall or swerving. "And now we're even! I set a card face down and end my turn! Your turn!" Yuya finished. "Now it is my turn! I draw!" Jack glanced down at his card, and came back up with an evil grin, "And you thought you could beat me. You're not even worth my time! I activate Red Hot Rebirth! When I have lower Life Points then you, I can halve my Life Points and special summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend back from the grave! Again, this card cannot be negated! Be reborn, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 **Jack LP: 1500 - 750**

The familiar monster flew out of the spell card, and let out a gigantic roar. "I activate the second effect of Red Hot Rebirth! If you have the same or more monsters than me, I can special summon two tokens, and they can be counted as Tuners! But, they cannot attack, be Tributed, or be used for a Fusion Summon! Also, if they are on my field during the End Phase, I destroy them along with all other monsters on my field, and I take the combined ATK as damage!" Jack explained.

 **Red Hot Token** **– ATK: 200 DEF: 200 LEVEL: 2**

"So, you're taking a big risk?" Yuya questioned. Jack smiled that wicked smile of his. "But, it's going to pay off well, _very_ well. I now double tune my two level 2  Red Hot Tokens with my level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (2 + 2 +8 = 12)!" Jack said. " _The King and the Wicked now merge together! Incinerate everything and anything in your path of destruction! Synchro Summon! Give new meaning to disaster,_ Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" he chanted.

 **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity – ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500 LEVEL: 12**

A gigantic red and black dragon with huge midnight wings appeared from the beam of light. It was covered in flaming spikes, with two horns sprouting from its head. It had two extra hands sprouting from its wings. "Now, the plan is complete! You're lucky, Calamity can't attack this turn due to Red Hot Rebirth!" Jack shouted with a maniacal expression, "Now I end my turn! Hurry up and lose, weakling!"

 _He's gone completely insane! I must stop him now! But…is he right? Am I really weak? Is my style of dueling really just plain-out stupid?_ Yuya thought to himself, _No, I must not give up! Not yet, not ever!_ "Now it's my turn, I draw!" Yuya cringed. The card he drew couldn't help him win the duel this turn. His shoulder started sagging. "I-I, end my t-turn," he stammered.

Suddenly, there was a shout near Yuya, "You can't give up yet Yuya! The duel isn't over until the very last Life Point, the very last card in your deck! Fight on! Fight to prove you and your father's Entertainment Duel!" Yuya heard Yusei shout. Yuya suddenly felt a burst of energy. "You're right Yusei! I'll fight till the very end! Till the last card! I believe I can win!" Yuya shouted back.

Yuya could almost see Yusei replying with a " _That's the spirit!"_ and an encouraging grin plastered on his face. He couldn't give up yet. Not until the very last card is played. He had to believe in his abilities, and his Dueling Style. He had to win with his very own Entertainment Duel.

"Oh please. Save yourself the small talk and give up already! This battle is hopeless! Now, it's my turn! I draw!" Jack said. "Battle phase! Attack Yuya directly! _Calamity's Wrath!_ " Jack shouted. The beast let out a roar and fired a beam of pure fire at Yuya. "Not this time Jack! Trap card open! Rebound Damage! When you attack me directly, I can negate all damage I take, and transfer the damage to you! So that means you would take the full-on brute force of Calamity! It's over!" Yuya countered.

"Not like this! I activate my trap! Double-Edged Sword! Now, we _both_ take the 4000 damage! Say good-bye Yuya!" Jack shouted manically. Calamity's fire swarmed over both of the Duelists. When the smoke cleared, Jack came spiraling out of his Duel Runner completely scorched.

Meanwhile Yuya stood near his Duel Runner, holding up his winning card. Jack focused his eyes on Yuya. "Trap card open, Last Point Stand. When I would lose all my Life Points, I can activate this card from my hand. All damage is negated, but I reduce my life points down to 1. This is what Yusei means by dueling till the last Life Point. And that is exactly what I did," a slightly scorched Yuya said.

 **Jack LP: 750 - 0**

 **Yuya LP: 1000 - 1**

The results screen flashed up showing that Yuya has won. And then the ghostly audience burst out in applause. Yusei ran up to Yuya to congratulate him. "This has been a nice duel, Yuya Sakaki. We will duel again, or the Synchro Dimension of me, sometime soon. This is good-bye, for now," Jack managed. Then, he disappeared and was replaced by a card.

Yuya walked over and picked it up. "Hmm, Red Dragon Archfiend. So this is one of the Signer cards?" Yuya asked, handing the card over to Yusei. "Yes, it is," Yusei replied. They said no more, and Yusei carried Yuya back over to the Yusei Go. "Well, it's time to go back home! We still have a duel to watch." Yusei said. Apparently, he fixed the Duel Runner nearing the end of the duel, so they were ready to go back to the Synchro Dimension.

With a few taps on the Duel Runner's monitor, they were off.

* * *

 _Flag Bearer of the Army – ATK: 900 DEF: 700 LEVEL: 2_

 _If you don't control any monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand._

 _Private of the Army – ATK: 200 DEF: 200 LEVEL: 1_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can special summon two more "Private of the Army" from your deck or hand. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy them and this card if "Private of the Army's" effect was used._

 _Corporal of the Army – ATK: 1300 DEF: 100 LEVEL: 3 TUNER_

 _If you control an "Army" monster, you can special summon this card. This card cannot be used for a Fusion, Xyz, or Tribute summon. This card can only be used to Synchro Summon a Warrior, Machine, or Dragon-Type monster._

 _Red Hot Rebirth – SPELL_

 _Activate this card only if you have less Life Points than your opponent. Halve your Life Points, and special summon a "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" or "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your graveyard. Then, special summon two tokens Red Hot Tokens DARK/ Fiend/ LEVEL: 2/ATK: 200/DEF: 200. They can be treated as Tuners. They cannot be used for a Fusion or Tribute summon. During the End Phase, if the tokens are still on the field, destroy all monsters on your side of the field and take damage equal to their combined ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate "Red Hot Rebirth"._

 _Explosive Evasion – TRAP_

 _When your opponent targets a monster you control with an effect that would remove the monster from the field, you can activate this card and negate the effect. Then, destroy the monster that was targeted by your opponent's effect and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If the monster targeted by your opponent is a Synchro Monster, this card cannot be negated_

 _Rebound Damage – TRAP_

 _If your opponent attacks you directly, you can activate this card and negate the damage. Then, your opponent takes damage equal to the amount you would have taken._

 _Double-Edged Sword – TRAP_

 _If you would take damage, inflict the damage on both players._

 _Last Point Stand – TRAP_

 _If you would take damage that would reduce your Life Points to 0, negate the damage and reduce your Life Points to 1 instead._

* * *

And that concludes chapter seven. Again, thanks to NuttyBuddy for helping me out by pointing out places I could do better on, and my mistakes. I will keep posting stuff this longish every week. I'm still trying to adjust, so again, bear with me! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Next stop, Chapter Eight!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long and being a bit late! I had a busy week, and completely forgot about this, anyways, it going to be a bit short since the episode 75 didn't really give me a lot of plot to manipulate, so I decided to focus on _this_ stories plot a bit! I'm just hoping it doesn't contradict with the next episode (76, since I haven't watched it yet). Enjoy!

P.S. For any of you who don't know who Nathan is, go back to chapter 6 for a quick refresh. I _almost_ forgot him too!

* * *

Yuya was still in a very dazed state after the duel between Kurosaki and Dennis. "Yuya, are you all right? Hey Yuya! Are you even listening?" Yusei repeated. Yuya just sat there, staring at the now black, empty screen. There was a knock on the door, and Yuya snapped to attention. "Who could that be? We usually don't get visitors here, especially at _this_ hour," Yuya said rather sarcastically.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

"Sir, your two 'clients' seem to have left their dorms this afternoon. They have just gotten back, and seem to be settling in," reported the grunt. "Excellent. Send down a spy. I need more info of this 'Yusei Fudo' and 'Yuya Sakaki' ASAP!" replied Nathan, with a cruel smile. The grunt hurriedly left the room. Nathan tapped up a few buttons, and a screen came up. "Prepare a Duel Arena, I want to have maximum pleasure when we test the full extent of Yusei and Yuya's power. " The man on the other end replied with a quick "Yes sir!" before the screen once again went silent.

"Now, it is only a matter of time before Fudo and Sakaki bow before me. I simply _can't_ wait!" cackled Nathan. It seemed as if the whole room bowed down before Nathan at this line.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

The door slowly opened to reveal a medium-height teen with short dark brown wavy hair. He had big golden eyes, and wore a pale-red jacket with a green shirt underneath. His outfit was completed with black, baggy pants. "Hi! I was told to come here to entertain you duelists! You must be very bored, eh?" he claimed. "Um…ok…?" replied a surprised Yuya. "Well, you can call me Jared. May I come into your warm, cozy room?" said the teen, sarcastically.

He walked in and sat down as if this was _his_ room. Then, he pulled out a small circular device, and placed it on Yuya's bed. "This little device allows the simulation of a duel! Simply place it down and activate the device!" he explained. Then, he clicked the middle of the device, and a huge hologram screen came up above it. "Now, you just have to scan your deck over it, and it will register your deck!" He took out his deck and past it over the device. A message briefly appeared on the screen, "DECK REGISTERED".

Jim tapped a few buttons, and got to the menu screen. There, he chose his scanned deck and his AI opponent's deck. A flashy red "INITIATE BATTLE" button appeared on the screen. He tapped it, and instantly the screen flashed to a duel arena. "As y'all can see, you can use this to help with dueling! That is all! Bye!" he said, as he walked out of the room.

"That was…surprising…?" questioned Yuya. Yusei simply nodded along.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

"Sir, the device has been planted," reported a grunt. "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Now we can see their deck, and maybe hear some strategy!" said Nathan, with an evil grin. The grunt pushed a few buttons, and a screen came up with a video. "That was…surprising…?" said a voice. "Well, let's try this thing out! It seems fun!" said the voice again.

"Everything is going _exactly_ according to plan," crackled Nathan. "All hail Master Nathan!" shouted the grunts. And then, everyone got back to work.

"Soon, _soon_ , we will have all power we have ever wanted. Master A will make sure of it!" Then, Nathan let out a laugh of pure evil.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

"Wow! This is so fun! Finish him off, _Spiral Strike_!" shouted Yuya. "Glad you're having fun Yuya, but aren't you a little bit suspicious? The guy just dropped this off, and then left immediately," reasoned Yusei. "Hmm, maybe your right. This _is_ a bit suspicious," answered Yuya, with a frown. But Yuya didn't stop, he just kept on playing.

Yusei sat on his bed and thought of the device. _Why would he just drop it off? I wonder if all the other contestants also get this? This feels more than a bit suspicious…_ thought Yusei. "Hey Yuya, after your done playing, I want to take it apart and check it out. That okay with you?" asked Yusei. Yuya apparently didn't have time to talk, so he just nodded furiously. Yusei allowed himself to relax a bit, and fell on his bed.

"Alright! Trap card open!" yelled Yuya. _Well, looks like I won't be able to get any sleep tonight…_ reasoned Yusei. When Yuya finally shut up, he put the device back on the table and laid on bed, and instantly fell asleep. Yusei got up and picked up the device. It was a strange design. It was circular, but with a gray spot in the middle. _There doesn't seem to be anyway to actually open this device. Maybe I can use a screw driver and find an opening,_ thought Yusei. He got up and looked around.

Yusei finally found something that looked remotely like a screw driver, and started picking away at the device. After a few minutes struggling to find an invisible opening, he finally gave up. He threw the device down in frustration, and it beeped on by accident. Yusei was about to shut the device again, when he noticed something strange.

After clicking a few buttons, there was an emergency eject button that allowed the device to be quickly split up. _Maybe this is the lead I need!_ Yusei clicked it. Suddenly, the device seemed to let off gas as it split apart. Then, the device completely split in half with a hiss, and a jumbo of wires and microchips galore was revealed.

 _This is going to take a while…_ Yusei thought. He started picking at the stuff. A half hour passed, Yuya was still sound asleep, while Yusei was still hard at work. At this time, Yusei started to feel sleepy. He told himself to just lie down for a few minutes, and then get back to work at cracking the device's secret, but he fell into a deep sleep the second he touched his pillow.

Suddenly, the room felt colder. Yusei tried to look around, but everything was dark. With a jolt of realization, he figured out that he was in the pitch-black space again. There, he listened to the deep voice, "You are doing well, Yusei Fudo! In just this one day, you have accomplished much! Very good indeed." Yusei was quite irritated. He finally has time to rest, but he was called back here to listen to this… _thing's_ blurb. He was _not_ happy at all.

The voice continued, "To save the future, you have to save the past. You will have to be sent back to your time soon, to take care of a few things. Take care, as all may seem well, but trickery is at play." With that, the voice seemingly retreated back into the depths of the darkness. Yusei was slightly miffed, but soon the dream seemed to drift away. He woke up in cold sweat. Surprisingly, only a half hour has passed since he fell asleep. He quickly got up and went over to the device. _All may not seem well, but trickery is at play_? He worked faster

. _Ka chink!_ Something fell out of the device. It was a semi-smooth small black cubical device that was barely noticeable without knowing to look for it. Yusei examined it, and realized that it was a spying device used in his time period. It was one of the most technological advanced devices known to his time. _So this is what it was hiding_ Yusei realized. He quickly analyzed the situation, and realized it was better if the device was not destroyed, so he can figure out who this was sending to, and maybe give them false feed. He was filled with pride at finding the secret, but it quickly dissipated when he realized that he has a long, rough voyage ahead of him. Then, he laid back on bed slept.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry that this is so short, and you guys (gals) had to wait an extra two days for it to come out. Now, I have to study up for the next chapter. See you guys (gals) in the next chapter! Adios, amigos!

P.S. Thanks for all the support you all are giving me in the reviews! I feel so happy knowing that my work has gone by noticed, and people think it's actually good! Anyways, au revoir! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Sorry again this is late and short. Again, the new episode (this time, 76) was a complete push over. Basically, no new plot. So, this is going to be a tad bit short. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new (though small) changes to the way I write this story (like the bold author notes! Get it? Bold, as in brave?)!**

 **P.S. Thanks again to NuttyBuddy for going over my work and helping me improve. Thanks!**

* * *

When Yusei awoke, he saw Yuya standing near the window, muttering to himself about something. Yuya glanced back and noticed Yusei was awake, and was about to say something, when Yusei shushed him. He walked over to Yuya, and whispered into his ear, "There's a listening device in this room." Yuya's already wide eyes widened even more.

"What did you just say?" asked Yuya, skeptically.

"Well, there is a _listening_ _device_ in this room!" Yusei answered in a hushed tone, "And keep your voice down."

"But, where _is_ it?"

"It's in the device."

"What device?"

"The device you used to duel with."

"You cracked that thing open?"

"…Yes…"

"Oh, alright, that makes sense. That explains why you have bags under your eyes," remarked Yuya.

Yusei simply nodded along. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us. Today's the start of round two of the Friendship Cup!" exclaimed Yuya. Yusei was slightly surprised that Yuya didn't ask why he didn't just bash it into a million pieces. _Hmm, maybe he does have some brains. I underestimated him…a little…_ thought Yusei, with a grin on his face.

Then Yuya perked up. "Are we going to get more Signer Dragons today?" he asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Actually, we are going to. Anyways, I had this weird dream yesterday night. I was back in the pitch black room and-" Yusei stopped himself when he realized he was talking above a hushed whisper. He continued on much softer, "And I heard that voice again. He was congratulating me, and telling me how I would have to go back to the past to save the future or something like that. What do you think?"

Yuya had a blank expression on his face. "Uhh, you should um, uhh. Yeah, I-I've got nothing…" said Yuya. "Well, we should probably prepare for the long journey ahead of us," said Yusei, rolling his eyes.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

"Sir, we have a message from Roger, the Chief of Security. He says he wants to have an alliance with us," reported a grunt. He (and the rest of the indistinguishable grunts) was wearing a white helmet with visor. He wore stuff that would normally appear on a Turbo Duelist, except there was a long gray streak through his uniform, from the top to the bottom.

Nathan frowned slightly, "I don't want anything to do with that Academia scum. He can take care of himself, as far I am concerned. But, what I want to know is why a Chief of Security wants to ally with a hidden group of agents? How does he even know we exist?"

He glanced at a specific grunt. "Hey you, go check up on the database. See what you can scrounge up about this 'Roger' guy. Got it?" barked Nathan. The grunt gave a hasty salute and hustled away. He looked at another particular grunt.

"You, tell me. Is S-Team ready to lead an attack on those two duelists?" asked Nathan. The grunt quickly pulled out a device and clicked it open, and scrolled through some stuff. "Sir, they are A-OK! They are just getting ready to leave now. The teleportation device to the 'place' is at 100%. Everything is locked and loaded."

Nathan frowned. "Didn't I tell you to stop using 'A-OK' and 'locked and loaded'? Those sound very unprofessional. You should have said 'ready' and 'all set' instead. One more outburst like that, and you will earn yourself a demerit," threatened Nathan.

The grunt looked at Nathan with absolute respect and fear. Then, Nathan swiveled his giant swivel chair around and around.

"All hail Sir Nathan!" shouted the grunts.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yusei and Yuya packed up their decks, grabbed some bottles of water, and went down to the garage. "So, you fixed your Duel Runner yesterday?" asked Yuya, self-consciously.

Yusei examined his surroundings while he answered, "Well, not exactly. It's not running at top speed or anything like that. But, it should be able to teleport us into that place and back. I'll see what I can do about it when we get to the garage."

Yuya nodded along, as they walked down the spiraling golden-like stairs. They walked through a bleak hallway decorated in white in silence.

When they finally reached the garage, Yuya let out a sigh of relieve. "What's up?" asked Yusei. Yuya shrugged and refused to answer. Yusei didn't press him. When they got to the _Yusei Go_ , Yusei bent down and started opening panels and repairing stuff Yuya didn't understand.

Yuya just sat idly on a bench, staring into space. When Yusei finally got up, they booted up the teleporter that would take them to that pitch-black place. A few beeps later, and Yuya felt the familiar twisting of molecules, but the feeling passed as quickly as it began.

Yuya opened his eyes to the familiar black wasteland. The air was colder than before, his self-conscious told him. Yusei invited him to hop onto his Duel Runner, which he did. The rode around in what seemed forever, when they saw something up ahead.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

A team of around fifty men stood at attention near a big circular pad with glass domes on it. The men were wearing the same uniform as the grunts, except the stripe was blue. Nathan walked up to each and checked their posture, and nodded in approvement at each man. After the ritual was over, he nodded at a grunt behind a control panel. At this, the team all walked up and onto the pad.

The grunt behind the control panel poked at a few buttons, and the men standing at attention turned into little lights and disappeared into thin air. Nathan's face twisted into an evil grin. "Well, now we can see the true limits of their power!" cackled Nathan. Then, he sat down into his swivel throne, and waited patiently for the good news of S-Team's return.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yusei and Yuya saw a group of about fifty men appear out of nowhere a ways off. Yusei halted his Duel Runner, and stooped down to investigate. Just when they hopped off, the mysterious army of men turned towards them with cold stares. Yusei froze, and could feel Yuya tense up right next to him. Suddenly, the fifty-men-group sped toward Yusei and Yuya extremely quickly. Before the duelists could even move, the fifty-men-group caught up to them.

They said nothing and pulled out their duel disks, challenging Yusei and Yuya to a duel. Yuya pulled out his duel disk and prepared to duel. Yuya stood there, thinking of a way out. Then, Yuya gazed up at Yusei. "You should probably get out of here while you can. I can handle these clowns," said Yuya, defiantly.

The army smirked, in unison. "Duel us, foolish duelists. Or, you can come with us quietly, so we can invite you to our lair," said the tallest among the army, obviously the leader. Yusei grimaced, and refused to go on without Yuya. "If we are to lose here, at least I will know that I tried," answered Yusei.

The army shook their heads' in unison. Then, Yuya recited, "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"I wouldn't say _greatest_ …" mumbled Yusei.

Yuya ignored him and continued on, "Action…" All the duelists tensed up. "DUEL!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Next duel is going to be the (maybe?) most exciting duel so far! It's probably going to mainly focus on Yuya, since Yusei can't really Accel Synchro on ground. Anyways, I'll think of something. Next duel is also going to be the first actual Action Duel in the series! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! See you guys next time on: Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossed Destinies!**

 **P.S. Should I use X-Destinies for the cuts in the story, or stick to Crossed Destinies? Also, next story might be a tad bit late.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah! Double digits! What a milestone, chapter 10.I know, I didn't write last week's story. But I'm here now to give you an extra-long story! Hope you guy's enjoy!**

* * *

"DUEL!" shouted the duelists. It was at this time, the leader of the opposing side walked forth. "In this duel, no one will be allowed to attack on their first turn. Furthermore, us, the Elite Duelists of the Republic, will start with a mere 1000 life points, while you both start with the normal 4000," stated the leader of the EDR.

Yuya and Yusei sneaked a quick glance towards each other. They both knew this duel was going to be near-impossible, since there were around fifty EDRs. The leader of these so-called EDRs gestured to them to begin first. Yuya took the first turn.

"The first turn's mine!" Yuya spared a glance towards his hand. " _I, using the Scale Three XiangKe Magician and the Scale Eight XiangSheng Magician set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can summon monsters between the level of four and five! Swing Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon!_ " Yuya slammed a card down.

" _Appear, the dual-colored eye dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!_ " Yuya shouted.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LVL 4**

Yuya's signature card appeared out of a beam of light. Yuya allowed himself a slight grin at the sight. "I set two cards and end my turn!" finished Yuya.

 **Yuya – 0 CIH (Cards In Hand)**

"Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Yusei. "I draw!" he looked down at the card he just drew. "I discard Level Eater from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" A monster that looked like a robotic cowboy emerged.

"I now activate Level Eater's effect! I can lower Quickdraw's level from five to four, and special summon it! So, return from the grave!" A ladybug-like monster with a star on its back flew out of a temporary gray void. "Now, I tune my now level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater (4 + 1 = 5)! _Interconnecting stars will call upon new strength! Become the path light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Junk Warrior!"_ chanted Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior – ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300 LVL 5**

A lean, red-eyed monster with a flying scarf emerged. "Now, I set three cards facedown and end my turn," concluded Yusei.

 **Yusei – 1 CIH**

The first EDR flashed an evil grin. "Heh, now it's my turn. I summon to the field Tech Soldier!" exclaimed the EDR.

 **Tech Soldier – ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 LVL 3**

A slim, shiny metallic robot appeared. Its head was shaped like in oval, and it gleamed one blue eye. The rest of its body was either blocky or oval-like. "At this point, I end my turn," finished the EDR.

 **EDR-1 – 5 CIH**

The EDRs continued with the same move.

"I summon Tech Soldier!"

"I summon Tech Soldier!"

"I summon Tech Soldier!"

And so on. Finally, it was the leader's turn. He summoned Tech Soldier as predicted, but didn't end his turn there. "I now activate Evolution of Technology! Now, I can discard four cards, and evolve all the Tech Soldiers on the field!" he exclaimed.

All the Tech Soldiers on the field turned into a ball of light, and exploded to reveal a new monster. "Appear, Advanced Tech Soldier!" shouted the leader.

 **Advanced Tech Soldier – ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6**

"With that, I conclude my turn," finished the leader.

 **EDR Leader – 0 CIH**

Yuya and Yusei drew a blank when they stared at the new monsters. _Those monsters don't even have enough ATK to destroy even one of our monsters,_ they thought. Yuya started his turn with a bang. "I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" exclaimed Yuya, "His effect allows me to add a Performapal monster from my deck to my hand! I add Performapal Camelump to my hand!"

" _Swing, pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Performapal Camelump!_ " chanted Yuya.

A tall, stocky camel with a goofy hat appeared. The EDRs on the other side were almost breaking down with laughter. "Don't laugh yet! I create the overlay network with my level 4 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker with my level 4 Performapal Camelump! _Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!_ "

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon – ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 RANK 4 OU: 2**

A black dragon, complete with red eyes and fangs emerged from the Overlay Network. The laughter of the EDRs grew quite, as they gawked at the pure-black dragon. " _Ladies and gentlemen! The fun has only just begun!_ " shouted Yuya, to no one in particular.

"I activate the effect of my XiangKe and XiangSheng Magicians! With their effect, I can turn Dark Rebellion's rank four, to level four! Furthermore, I can then turn that level four to level seven!" explained Yuya.

Now the EDRs were completely silent, silently calculating what Yuya was going to do next. "I overlay the now level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! _O heterochromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"_ chanted Yuya.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon – ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 RANK 7 OU: 4**

This time, a black/red dragon with glowing purple wings appeared. "Now, I activate its effect! I can destroy all your monsters, and each of you takes 1000 damage each!" shouted Yuya.

After the EDRs heard this, they shook their heads in unison. "We activate our monsters' effect! They cannot be destroyed by card effects!" At this, Odd-Eyes lashed out at the Advanced Tech Soldiers, to no avail. The Advanced Tech Soldiers raised up a force field to protect against Odd-Eyes' blast.

Yuya grimaced in annoyance. "Well, I've still got my attack! Odd-Eyes, attack one of their Advanced Tech Soldiers! _Wrath Strike Disobey!_ " Odd-Eyes was about to charge into battle, when the owner of the targeted monster walked forth.

"I don't think so buddy! I activate Advanced Tech Soldier's effect! Once per turn, I can negate one attack," explained the EDR. Again, Yuya grimaced as he watched Odd-Eyes' attack not go through.

"I end my turn," concluded Yuya, through gritted teeth.

 **Yuya – 0 CIH**

Yusei closed his eyes and took his draw. "My turn, draw!"

He opened his eyes, and checked his card. "First off, I activate Angel Baton! This card allows me to draw two cards, but I have to discard one. Draw!" He quickly glanced at his cards, and discarded Quilbot Hedgehog.

"I summon Junk Synchron! His effect allows me to bring a level two or lower monster back from the grave. I choose Quilbot Hedgehog!" A yellow hamster popped out, with metallic screws in its back. "I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Quilbot Hedgehog (3 + 2 = 5)!" shouted Yusei.

" _Joining stars will reveal a true warrior! Be the power we need now! Synchro Summon! Become the path that light shines upon! Unveil, Junk Knight!"_

 **Junk Knight – ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 LEVEL 5**

A warrior in metal armor appeared out of the beam of light. Its shoulders were a light blue, while its main chest piece yellow. Its legs and arms also seemed to be the same light blue. Finally, its head was covered in the classic knight helmet, gray and red.

"Battle phase! Junk Warrior, attack one of their Advanced Tech Soldiers! _Scrap Fist!_ "

Junk Warrior's back ignited with rocket fire, and he shot himself into an Advance Tech Soldier, only to be rejected by a force field. Of course, Yusei anticipated this. "Junk Knight, finish him off! _Junk Slash!_ "

Junk Knight ran up over to one of the Advance Tech Soldiers, and started to slash into it. "I don't think so! Advance Tech Soldiers can cover for each other!" shouted an EDR. Right after this, a force field generated around the targeted Advance Tech Soldier, and Junk Knight failed to strike.

"I end my turn," said Yusei, regretful.

 **Yusei – 1 CIH**

At this, the EDRs jumped into action. The first EDR took his turn. "I summon Tech Copy. Its effect allows me to change its level to a level of a monster on the field, until the end phase. I copy Advance Tech Soldier's level!"

The usually blank Tech Copy suddenly started to change form, into a ghostly version of Advance Tech Soldier. "I overlay the now level 6 Tech Copy with level 6 Advance Tech Soldier!" The two monsters turned into beams of light and swirled into each other, creating a rift where a great mini-galaxy appeared.

" _Let the earth rumbles with each step you take! Destroy all that oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Show your might, Ultimate Tech Soldier!"_ chanted the EDR.

 **Ultimate Tech Soldier – ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 RANK 6 OU: 2**

A gigantic monster that resembled Ancient Gear Golem rose out of the mini-galaxy. It had polished metal, and gears that used to spring out of Ancient Gear Golem are replaced with perfect steel.

"Now, attack Junk Warrior! _Over-Might!_ " Ultimate Tech Soldier prepared to slam down on Junk Warrior, but Yuya countered with a trap. "Trap card activate! Attack Reversal! This card switches the attack target to Odd-Eyes instead!"

The EDR only shook his head, as he explained that Ultimate Tech Soldier cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster with the same amount of Attack Points. So, Odd-Eyes was crushed instead of Junk Warrior, though Yuya took no damage. At that point, the EDR ended his turn.

During the next turn, the EDR created the same monster, and once again, attacked Junk Warrior. This time, Yuya countered with his last trap. "Trap card activate! Last Surviving Chance! I can decrease both Yusei and my Life Points down to 100, but we won't take any damage until the start of our next turn!"

 **Yusei LP: 4000 - 100**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 100**

And it was so, that all Yusei and Yuya's monsters were wiped out, but they still hung on with 100 LP till it was their turn again. By that time, the EDRs had a full army of Ultimate Tech Soldiers. Then, it was Yuya's turn. "I draw!" he carefully puzzled over what he should do next. Then, he gave Yusei a glance that showed that he was going to help him.

"I activate One for Two! By removing from play Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon from my Extra Deck, and locking my Pendulum Summon this turn, I can special summon two monsters from Yusei's grave! I give rebirth to Junk Knight and Junk Warrior!"

With this, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon fell into a dark void, while Junk Knight and Junk Warrior returned to the battle field. "Now, I end my turn," said Yuya.

 _I'm counting on this draw to finish this duel. None of the strategies I've tried so far have worked. All the traps I've set can't be activated because of their conditions not being met. I'm going to have to bring about a miracle…yet again,_ thought Yusei, cheerless.

"I… _Draw!_ " Yusei pulled off a splendid draw, holding his card back high and proud. He added the card to his hand, and suddenly stood their shocked. The card in his hand was never originally in his deck. Right at that point, he noticed that his back started glowing with the familiar Crimson Dragon marks. Apparently, during this time of need, the Crimson Dragon deemed it necessary that the Crimson Dragon marks were returned.

Then, he started. "I activate De-Synchro! This allows me to turn a Synchro monster back into its materials. I turn Junk Knight back to Junk Synchron and Quilbot Hedgehog!" shouted Yusei.

"I now tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Quilbot Hedgehog (3 + 2 = 5)! _Bonding stars will pave a road to victory! Race on this very road, and bring victory! Become the path light shines upon!_ _Synchron Summon_! _Rush onward, Accel Synchron!"_ chanted Yusei.

 **Accel Synchron – ATK: 500 DEF: 2100 LEVEL 5 (TUNER/SYNCHRO)**

Out of the Synchro Rings appeared a red robot that almost looked like a transformer of a motorcycle. Yusei smiled a little. " _Let's rev it up!_ I activate the card, Limit Overdrive! This card allows me to perform an Accel Synchro, anywhere!"

The EDRs all had a cross between fear and wonder at the sight of Limit Overdrive. They mumbled among themselves about this new card. "I tune my level 5 Accel Synchron with my level 5 Junk Warrior (5 +5 = 10)! _Gathering stars will provide a new miracle! The definition of strength, of might! Become the path light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear, Synchron Warrior!"_ chanted Yusei. As the two monsters raced forward to be "In tune" together, Yusei could feel the familiar rush of exhilaration and the winds blowing in his face. He felt like he was actually performing an Accel Synchro. Then, Synchron Warrior was summoned.

 **Synchron Warrior – ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LEVEL 10**

A warrior of shiny silver and very light blue was summoned. He had wheels on the back of his feet, and rockets beneath. He also had a pair of silver wings. The classic feature of the scarf on Junk Warrior was also present.

Yusei started up again. "Now, let's watch the true fun unfold! Synchron Warrior's effect allows me to reduce 500 Attack points for each 'Synchron' and each Synchro monster in my grave, until the end phase! I currently have Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, Quickdraw Synchron, and Junk Knight in my grave! That reduces all monsters on your field ATK by 2000!" explained Yusei.

 **Ultimate Tech Soldier – ATK: 3000 - 1000**

"Also, Synchron Warrior negates all monster effects during the Battle Phase! He can also attack every monster! Battle Phase! Attack them all! _Synchron Pulse!_ "

With that, Synchron Warrior's hand turned into a barrel, and he shot a pure, straight beam of light at the Ultimate Tech Soldiers.

 **ALL EDRs LP: 1000 - 0**

The victory sign flashed very briefly, and was gone. The EDRs all scampered away, but none was allowed to return to whence they came from. Yusei and Yuya shared a quick high-five, and they prepared to get back to the Synchro Dimension. And in a flash, they were gone.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yuya was very excited when they got back to their room. He couldn't wait for the next battle to take place. He couldn't stop himself from blabbering everything on his way up the stairs. Yusei just chuckled along, as a huge weight was lifted off from his shoulders.

"Hey Yusei, don't you think some of my Entertainment Duel is rubbing off on you? You said a line containing 'true fun' somewhere in that duel! Also! Remember that cool Synchro you used? And Accel Synchro without being on a Duel Runner? Can you teach me? Please?" Yuya talked on and on until they reached their room.

When they turned on their TV to see that Yuzu was dueling, Yuya got even more excited. The duel was beginning to start, so Yuya finally shut up.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yuya was sitting on his bed, tears spilling out of his eyes. Yuzu lost the duel, and was nowhere to be seen. She was blasted into a building, and no one seems to care much. Yusei tried to comfort Yuya, but it was of no use. Soon, he gave up and started messing around with the bug in their duel simulator. But, it was nowhere to be seen. Yusei was more than a bit suspicious.

 _How cruel is it that these people here don't really care of a duelist that just got blasted into a building. They see this as pure entertainment, and nothing more. They don't care about Yuzu getting hurt,_ thought Yusei. He was beginning to see the true nature of the Synchro Dimension. His thoughts drifted to those of other dimensions Yuya has talked about. He could still hear Yuya sniffling somewhere on the bed. _I hope he gets over it soon_ , was the last thought Yusei had until he drifted off into a nap.

* * *

 _Tech Soldier – ATK: 1400 DEF: 500 LEVEL 3_

 _You can increase this card's level by one, once per turn._

 _Evolution of Technology – SPELL_

 _You can discard four cards from your hand, and then send all "Tech Soldiers" to the grave. Then, special summon an "Advance Tech Soldier" for each Tech Soldier sent to the grave from your hand or deck (If multiple players, owner of each "Tech Soldier" summons "Advance Tech Soldier" from their deck)._

 _Advance Tech Soldier – ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LEVEL 6_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can negate one attack._

 _Junk Knight – ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 LEVEL 5 (SYNCHRO)_

" _Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, this card is not destroyed._

 _Tech Copy – ATK: 100 DEF: 0 LEVEL 1_

 _Once per turn, target one monster you control. This card's level becomes the same as the targeted monster's level, until the End Phase._

 _Ultimate Tech Soldier – ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 RANK 6 (XYZ)_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by a monster with equal ATK. Once per turn, you can use one overlay unit to deal 1000 damage to your opponent for each Xyz monster you control. You cannot use this effect on the turn this card is summoned. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 _Synchron Warrior – ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 LEVEL 10 (SYNCHRO)_

 _1 Tuner Synchro "Synchron" monster + 1 or more non-tuner Synchro monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, all monsters on your opponent's side lose 500 ATK for each "Synchron" and Synchro monster in your graveyard. During the Battle Phase, all your opponent's monsters' effects are negated. Once per turn, when a Spell or Trap card is activated, you can remove this card from play, and negate and destroy that card. During your End Phase, you can special summon this card back to your side of the field._

 _Attack Reversal – TRAP_

 _You can switch the attack target of a monster to another monster you control._

 _Last Surviving Change – TRAP_

 _You (and your partner, if you have one) can pay Life Points until you have 100. If you do, all battle damage is negated until the start of your next turn._

 _One for Two – SPELL_

 _You can banish a Pendulum Xyz, Synchro, or Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. If you do, you can special summon two monsters in your (or your partner's) grave._

 _(Just in case if there is ever a Pendulm Synchro/Fusion monster later on)_

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Don't except very frequent (or on time) chapters soon. Life is picking up, so I don't have a ton of free time to write this. I will still update it as best as I can, so try to look forward to once per week, or if I'm too busy, one per two weeks. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and its new changes! Feel free to leave suggestions and criticizing stuff in the reviews section! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Late again! Anyways, ladies and gents, I've had a very busy few weeks. As I said a long few weeks ago, regular updates is just not possible at this point of time, so please bear with me. I can't watch the new Arc-V episodes well, since my computer just crashes most of the time, just wanting to throw that out there. Anyways, here is this week's story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuya felt like he wanted to cry. The duel was over, and things were silent. He was still contemplating the idea that Yuzu got shot into a building. He could hear Yusei trying desperately to calm him, but it was to no avail. Yuya was still in a pure state of shock.

Just then, he heard his name being called. He looked up, with a scrunched-up face. Apparently, he was being called down to duel. The door opened, and a small boy came in, beckoning Yuya forth. Yuya followed the boy out gingerly.

Yusei was left in the room, simply thinking about the events that happened in just one day. They had just gotten back from a harsh duel, and this was happening. _This society is truly messed up,_ thought Yusei.

He could hear a heated argument outside between Yuya and the person that is going to duel him. He could only hear snippets of the debate, but he still managed to understand. Then, all was silent. Yusei sat there, thinking of home. He thought of the Jack he knew, and the Jack that Yuya told him about. He was amused by the fact that they were so similar.

Yusei's thoughts drifted to more trivial terms. Was there another Yusei running around in this dimension? Are all my pervious friends here too? If so, what are they like? These questions all drifted about aimlessly, like goldfish in a bowl.

He looked down at his arm. His Mark of the Crimson Dragon has returned, for some reason. Yusei sighed, "If only my friends were here with me," he said, aloud. He was actually surprised no one waltzed through the door about to explain some new revelation to him. Yusei amused himself with the idea that that happened so many times in his own adventures.

Finally, his thoughts drifted the abyss he was used to going too. He remembered _it_ telling him he must go to the past to save the future. Yusei allowed himself a small chuckle. Now _that_ sounded cryptic.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

The high-speed winds slammed themselves against Yuya's face. He and Shinji were just squaring off. Yuya had the lead, but Shinji was close behind him, ready to take the lead from him. Yuya pushed on forth. But for some reason, Shinji was actually gaining! Yuya looked at Shinji carefully as he rode right past him.

Yuya couldn't concentrate. His mind was entirely on Yuzu, and he planned to bring about a swift victory. He barely heard Shinji announce that the first turn was his. Shinji summoned a weak monster and set card. Yuya couldn't believe his luck, had he won the duel before it even began?

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

At some point, Yusei fell asleep. He woke up with a start, and looked towards the door. Someone was knocking. He carefully walked towards the door, unsure what to expect. He opened the door, and got a glimpse of a person wearing a dark hooded sweater, before everything went white.

Yusei shook his head awake, and looked at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that the Yusei Go was near him. Then, he began to take in everything else. The place looked _exactly_ like his home back in New Domino City. Yet…something seemed wrong. He couldn't quite place a finger on it.

Yusei walked slowly around in a circle, touching and examining everything. He really _was_ back. He didn't know what to feel. Should he feel joyful because he's back home? Or should he feel sad, since he couldn't help Yuya?

As he walked aimlessly around, he heard a familiar voice. "I thought I would find you here," said a female voice. Yusei looked back, to see Akiza smiling brightly at him. She was wearing a doctor's coat, her rose-red hair in a neat bun.

"Akiza! I haven't seen you in so long!" blurted Yusei. Then, he realized what he just said and looked down at the concrete with his face slightly red. Akiza giggled. Then, she took him by the hand and walked out the open garage door. Yusei didn't even have time to think why the door was open before he was taken away.

They walked along the road, towards nowhere in particular. "So, what brings you back to New Domino City?" asked Yusei.

"Well, I came to visit, what did you think I came here for?" answered Akiza. Upon hearing this, Yusei's cheeks turned redder still. This time, he was really hoping that Akiza wouldn't notice. He tried again, "So um, are the others here? Or is it just you?"

"What, you don't think I'm enough? I'm not that important to you?" asked her, mockingly.

At this, Yusei wanted to dig a hole into the ground and die. Akiza giggled at the sight of him and attempted to soothe him. "Haha, I'm just messing with you. Crow and the twins are here, but I have no idea where Jack is. We were going to surprise you!"

At this, Yusei allowed his shoulders to relax a bit. Suddenly, he remembered to ask a very important question. "By the way, what date is it?"

Akiza looked at him as if he were crazy. "Uh, it's the fourteenth, you should know that!" This time, Yusei only nodded gravely. He calculated the time. He was in Yuya-Land for a few days, and if those days were added to his home turf's time, then it would match up. But what he didn't understand was the coincidence. He just got back, and his old buddies are here. Is this just a coincidence, or is it something else? Yuya shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He only has a limited time with his friends, and he was going to savor every second of it.

 _ **-Crossed Destinies-**_

Yuya had just finished his duel, and was heading back to his room. He walked through the familiar halls, still feeling a bit queasy. He finally got to his room, and was about to tell Yusei all the news, when he realized that no one was in the room. Yuya's stomach clenched up, but he told himself that maybe Yusei was in the garage, and that he just didn't notice him.

With this, Yuya set out back into the garage. Each step he took, the knot in his stomach clenched tighter. He was paranoid of every sound. When he got to the garage, he noticed that Yusei wasn't there. In fact, after asking around, no one seemed to know where he is.

Yuya took into note that the Yusei Go was also missing. Now, Yuya felt lonely. He didn't know where Yusei was. Also, after accidentally spreading the tale that Yusei went missing, people were searching around. If they didn't find him soon, Yusei would be disqualified from the tournament!

With heavy resentment, Yuya trudged his way back into his room.

* * *

 **So, another chapter finished. It has been a long time, and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now, I'm going to take a few weeks and finish watching all the new episodes. This chapter was a tad bit rushed, so there's that. Anyways, this is a short chapter basically to explain myself, and make a bit more plot. Next chapter should be longer…hopefully. Hope you enjoyed! See you next time, whenever that is!**


End file.
